


General's Aftercare

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Submissive Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they play, Hux needs to be tended to</p>
            </blockquote>





	General's Aftercare

His body started to shudder, his eyes unfocused as he stared straight ahead. There was a dull ringing in his ears and although he knew someone was talking to him, he could barely hear anything but a dull thumping noise.

Hux's body continued to tremble as he was pulled into Kylo's lap. The General rested his head against the other's chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. His eyes fluttered as he felt Kylo rubbing his arms, warming them up with the palms of his hands.

"Such a beautiful man," Kylo murmured into Hux's ear. He pulled a blanket over to wrap the redhead up, hugging him close once he was settled in. "My beautiful General." He noted the twitch of Hux's lips, knowing that his voice was finally getting through the after sex fog that often settled over him.

Hux was laid down onto his back, still wrapped in a blanket. A cup was pressed to his lips and he drank, moaning at the taste of warm wine sliding down his throat. He slowly started to find his voice again, smiling as he waited until the cup was taken away. "Ren..." he croaked.

"You were amazing, General. Like always," Kylo assured him. He stroked Hux's cheek, smiling as he leaned into the palm of his hand. "My lovely Hux..." He shifted to lie beside him, smiling as he watched him relax and slip into a light slumber. "Sleep well."


End file.
